Slowly Fading Away
by oichigo-11
Summary: Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship has hit a rough spot; Naruto thinks he's cheating on him with who know's who. Is he right? What would happen when Naruto runs away from the village and meets a strange gril who takes him to her village? Who knows, not I.
1. Chapter 1

He ran and ran thru the woods; tears ran down his whiskered face stinging the gash on his cheek as he remembered what had happened just an hour ago.

_flash_back_

Naruto was walking home to the Uchiha compound, something wasn't right when he got to the door, looking down his suspicion was conformed; there was another pair of sandals at the door, thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto's sense of smell had became stronger and he noticed two things.

One – There was a musky smell in the air, indicating that Sasuke was either jacking off, was being fucked or fucking someone; Naruto knew it was the later.

And.

Two – The sandals, no _boots_ is more like it, belonged to Sakura Haruno; his so called "team-mate"

Naruto knew that Sasuke was cheating on him, he could smell it on him; but he would never think it would be Sakura, oh no not at all. Rolling his eyes he walked in, keeping his sandals on, and walked right to the bedroom and slammed open the paper doors making Sasuke fall off the bed and Sakura sat up.

"N-naruto? I thought you had a mission Lady Tsunade wanted you to do"

"She didn't, I had to see if I was right; and I was"

Sasuke looked over bed before standing up and walking over to Naruto, then pulled him into a hug; Sasuke's hard dick rubbed against Naruto's clothed one.

"Look Naruto, it wasn't me"

'Great here we go'

Naruto thought as Kyuubi chuckled in his head.

"Oh wait, yes it was"

That caught Naruto off guard.

"W-what?"

"He's right Naru-Baka. After all _demons_ can't love or will ever be loved" (**A/N: **that line came from a story by hanakisa, that I twigged a little. Look them up, good author right there)

Naruto's eyes widened

"_**KIT!"**_

Naruto pushed Sasuke away when he felt Sasuke's arm move, but he still got slashed on the right side of his face, from the back of his neck to bridge of his nose.

"You…you…you FUCKING BASTERED!"

Naruto yelled as he hunched over and held a hand to his face, when he stood back up and removed his hand it was drenched in blood as blood gushed out of the wound and down his face, filling his mouth and staining his jacket. Sasuke only starred in shock before he tried to attack again but was thrown against the wall when Naruto roared, very inhuman like, at the Hokage tower Tsunade woke with a jolt as it hit her; Naruto was leaving because of Sasuke, she slammed her fist down on her desk, sending it against the wall.

"SHIZUNE!"

The said dark haired med-nin came running in and bowed in front of Tsunade.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Have an AMBU get Sasuke Uchiha and bring him to me! That prick is going to pay, and pay dearly"

Naruto ran out of the compound after he roared like that, as he ran all he kept thinking was…

'They knew they fucking knew; all of them'

_present_time_

Naruto kept running and running, true he had no place to go but anywhere was better then the Leaf with his so called "friends". Naruto ran until he tripped on an exposed root and fell face first into the ground, thanks to Kyuubi's ability to heal Naruto the wound was healed but he still had the blood on his face; Naruto just laid there, his tears were all dried up…he just gave up, the great Naruto Uzumaki gave up. He allowed his eyes to close and gave up.

He had no idea how long he had his eyes closed but they snapped open when he heard bells jingle somewhere in front of him; moving his head he looked around till he found someone with a mask on. Naruto sat up and looked the person over; they were wearing a white kimono with long sleeves the hid her hand to her nails, red flames graced the kimono's sleeves edges and the hems, she was barefooted and had bells around her ankles and her face was hidden by a kitsune mask (**A/N:** Naruto found out they was a she by the boobs *giggle* perv). Naruto was both shocked and confused looked at the girl who, now, held out her hand to Naruto; he took it was then was dragged as the girl ran, he was shocked that the bells didn't make a sound, then she stopped and looked at, or he guessed, at him then in front of them. When Naruto looked out he saw a small town that had every body gathered in one area, Naruto looked over to his left to where the girl was standing.

"Where are we?"

"The village of Seishin"

She answered as she took off her mask and long _white _hair fell to her mid-back and smiled, when she opened her eyes, she had the eye color of a fox; a golden brown that shined when the light it them right. Naruto felt safe, at least for now.

_line_break_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around the village as he was led to where everyone else was gathered, he looked in awe as the girl bounced up to an elder looking woman; the said person stood up from their kneeling position and walked over to where Naruto was standing, she too had bells on her ankles.

"Konnichi wa"

The elder lady bowed and Naruto after her; the girl smiled from behind the elder lady.

"Tohiue-sama, this is….um"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

The elder lady looked at him before turning around and walked away, she thru a 'stay right there' over her shoulder; the girl looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"There is blood all over your shoulder area and face."

She looked over her shoulder before dragging Naruto away.

"Don't worry we'll be back in time, lets get you cleaned up"

When they came back, Naruto was dressed in a light blue kimono and the blood was cleaned up, all that was left on his face was a light pink scar; the elder lady was talking to someone that had bright blonde spiky hair and clear blue eyes.

"Toshiue-sama. Sumimasen but he was covered in blood so I cleaned him up"

"It's ok, Yondime-sama. There is someone I want you to meet…."

'The Yondime?'

The said person turned to where she had her hand outstretched, clear blue eyes widened as his eyes landed on Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name?"

The Yondime walked over to Naruto and hugged him, Naruto stiffened in shock; his sensitive nose noticed that he smelled just like himself, the smell of fresh cut grass.

"Um? Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh right you don't know do you?"

The Yondime let go and grinned a wide grin, just like Naruto's.

"I'm—"

"MINATO!"

He was cut off by a female yell.

"Dead!"

He turned around and faced a flaming red head; he smiled wide and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe. Hey Kushina."

"Don't hey me, Minato. Do you kn…ow…Minato, who is this kid?"

"Honey that's Naruto…our son"

"WHAT!"

_line_break_

In the Leaf Village, Hokage Tsunade was waiting for Sasuke to get cleaned up and come to her office; the more minutes ticked away the more enraged she got until finally the raven haired Uchiha walked into her office.

"Now Sasuke…I, as the rest of the village is, happy that you have returned to us; but that doesn't give you the right to play Naruto like that."

"Play him like what? Hokage-sama"

He asked with a smart-alecky tone in his voice, which just made Tsunade's eyebrow twitch.

"He ran out of the village thanks to you"

"Good. That demon had some nerve calling this village _its_ home"

"You don't mean Naruto do you?"

"Of course I do! That demon had no right to even live in this village"

Tsunade stood up and slapped Sasuke, not too hard but hard enough to leave a mark. Sasuke just starred in shock.

"Shizune! Get me Sakura!"

_line_break_

The red head, whose name is Kushina, just starred at Naruto who just starred right back.

"Minato…if this is a joke; it's not funny"

"No, no Kushi-Chan. Really its Naruto!"

She turned her green gaze at the man next to her, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright fine! Naruto say your full name so she'll believe me"

He looked at the Youndime who smiled at him; Naruto looked between the two adults that stood in front of him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Is there anything you want to be when you get older?"

"Yea. I'm going to be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"

And with that he smiled that big grin…that looked just like the one Minato was grinning; Kushina just looked back and forth between Minato and his smaller version Naruto.

"Oh my son!"

Kushina walked the few steps the spaced them apart and hugged Naruto; she let go and looked at her son when she felt him tense and push her away.

"Naruto?"

She looked hurt when he backed away from her, fear shined in his eyes as he put more space between them; he was so busy looking at the four people he didn't notice the person behind him until he felt a hand placed on his right shoulder.

"Found you"

"Ahhh! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

He dropped down into a crouch and put his arms above his hand and tried to get as small as possible; the person dropped down to their knees and hugged Naruto.

"Hey it's ok, I forgot; I didn't mean to scar you"

Naruto looked behind him and he saw the smiling face of Jiraiya, Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around his neck; holding on for his life. Slowly he stood up with Naruto in his arms, he looked at Minato and Kushina who looked at each other then at Jiraiya, then back at Naruto; whose shoulders started to shake with held back sobs.

"I'll explain as soon as we get to your house"

_line_break_

Tsunade sat and watched her pink haired student squirm under her hateful glare, when Tsunade did decide to talk in was easy to tell she was trying to control her anger.

"Now Sakura…tell me why you would tell the Rookie Nine about Naruto with out his knowing?"

"I only told Sasuke-kun! And it shouldn't matter anyways. He don't belong in this village, who knows, he might go on a rampage and attack the village."

"If he does, I hope he comes after you two. As of now, both of you are suspended from going on missions and leaving this village, until told otherwise...dismissed."

Both Sasuke and Sakura got up and walked out, when Tsunade spoke again.

"Oh and Sakura…I here by remove you as my student"

Her only answer was the door slamming; Tsunade sighed and turned around to look out of the window.

'Oh Naruto I'm so sorry'

_line_break_

Naruto had fallen asleep in Jiraiya's arms as he sat down against a wall; they all starred at Naruto. Naruto had the kimono open, they could the black undershirt and Tsunade's cursed necklace around his neck…they could also see how thin he really was.

"The village hates him, Minato. They think _he's_ the Kyuubi and attack him…that's why he reacted like that earlier"

Minato looked down at his son in rage; when he spoke it was thru clenched teeth.

"He was supposed to be seen as a hero! NOT a demon!"

Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as Jiraiya spoke again.

"There were some people who saw him as a hero"

The tone in his voice alerted them it would not be good news.

"It's ok Jiraiya…"

Toshiue smiled from her seat beside Kushina, the young girl sitting next to Minato; Jiraiya nodded and after a large inhale he spoke.

"The only people who saw Naruto as a hero…was the Akatsuki"

It was quite as everyone looked at him until Kushina spoke.

"I can see that. I'm good friends with someone in Akatsuki. But I am going to release hell upon the Leaf Village for harming my child!"

"Please don't"

Everyone looked at Naruto as he sat up, still in Jiraiya's lap, and waited him to go on.

"It's fine. I'm not going back…not to that village that has scared me so"

They looked at each other before asking

"What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at them with eyes full of sorrow before getting up and turning around. Slowly he took of his undershirt and showed his back to them...it was littered in scars. One of the scars made out _monster_; all they could do was stare.

_line_break_

**Toshiue – Elder**

**Konnichi wa – Hello**

**Sumimasen – I'm sorry**

**Seishin — Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

_One of the scars made out monster; all they could do was stare._

It was Minato who broke the silence with rage clearly showing in his voice.

"It was _them _wasn't it? The ninja's of the Leaf?"

Naruto put his shirt back on as he spoke.

"It just happens when you can't run fast enough, though I don't remember how I got most of them...I was only somewhere between two and five"

Naruto turned around to meet the enraged faces of his mother, his father, Jiraiya, the elder and the mysterious girl. It was Jiraiya who spoke.

"Naruto that village is not good for you"

"I know…I have been asked to join the Akatsuki several times…but…"

Kushina got up and hugged Naruto; she held back a sob when she felt how tense he got.

"Don't worry…I know some people from the Akatsuki, they won't do anything to you"

"Are you sure? I was told that before and you saw what happened to my back"

Kurshina still hugged Naruto even though somehow it doesn't feel right.

"Don't worry, my son. I won't let anything happen to you"

And that's when Naruto broke down into tears, for the first time in what felt like ever he cried. He grabbed onto his mother's sides and cried into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, everything will be ok now. I, your father, and Jiraiya are all here now"

She made circle motions with her left hand on his back as his shoulders shook, Minato got up and hugged his son along with his wife; finally Toshiune spoke as the girl helped her up.

"My grandson should be here soon, I believe he's bring the whole gang with him"

Kurshina broke free, leaving Minato hugging his son, she smiled and looked back

"I don't like that smile"

"Neither do I, Naruto"

Minato said while Jiraiya laughed behind them

"You married her, Minato"

Minato looked back and glared as Naruto laughed; his mother was planning something...yes defiantly planning something indeed.

_line_break_

Naruto looked up in complete awe, standing near the entrance off the right there stood a statue of a man in a cloak holding a circle with a triangle; it looked like everyone in the village were all sitting around that statue, praying it looked like.

"Wow. Who is that?"

"That's Jashin. He founded this village and is its leader"

The girl said smiling up at the statue, as she was looking up at it something hit her in the head.

"Ow!"

Turning around she glared up at her attacker.

"Hidan you ass!"

"Blah fuck off"

Naruto looked over and hid behind Minato, because there, stood all the members of the Akatsuki; Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Diedira, Sasori, Itachi, Kisami, Kakazu and Hindan. Toshiune walked up to where the girl and Hidan were arguing and hit Hidan over the head.

"Ow! You fucking old hag!"

Hidan held his head as he yelled at Toshiune, Naruto's eyes widened as his mother walked up to Hidan and hit him; Hidan turn around to yell at her but stopped once he saw who it was.

"You should respect your elders...especially when it's your grandmother"

She got a 'huff' as a respond, as Hidan's eyes swept over everyone his eyes landed on a young blonde., who was talking to Minato; his own lavender eyes widened.

'_What is Naruto doing here?'_

Naruto stopped talking once he felt someone looking at him; he looked to his left and saw a tall man with midnight black hair and dark red eyes, but they weren't like the Uchiha's…they were just red naturally.

"I was not aware that there was a living here"

When he spoke it was dark and low, it was just rolling with power; Naruto couldn't move as those red eyes looked him up and down before he looked up at Toshiune.

"Why is he here?"

"My granddaughter brought him here. He's been through something I wish on no one"

The man looked back at Naruto, before he lifted up his hand; his eyebrow arched when he saw Naruto flinch away from him.

"I will not harm you"

He spoke carefully as he reached out to him; Hidan frown as he saw Naruto close his eyes and wait for whatever pain that was going to happen, he jumped slightly when his cheek was cupped. Blinking he looked up at the strange man, who thumbed over his scar.

"This scar looks as if it was painful; when did it happen"

"Sama…when I found him his whole shoulder area and face was covered in blood"

"I got it today…s-that bastard hugged me, after I caught him cheating, and said it 'wasn't him', then he attacked me. Giving me this scar and said that 'demons can't love or be loved' "

Naruto had clinched his hands so tight that, he broke the sink and blood was dripping down his fist; Naruto pulled away from the guy and looked away from him.

"I see…you are a container for a tailed-beast; I could feel its chakra…I must say I am surprised that the Kyuubi has bonded so much with you"

Naruto blinked, as he looked at him confused; his blue eyes took the man in piece by piece…he looks familiar.

"How…?"

The man looked away and looked at Toshiune.

"Is this why you let him in without my permission?"

He asked as Minato walked up.

"Don't kick him out, Sama. He's my son and just went through a horrible ordeal."

Naruto flinched again as a hand was outstretched to him and placed on his head.

"He is not going anywhere. Welcome to the village of Seishin; young Uzumaki. My name is Jashin; you can just call me Sama"

* * *

A/N: I'm slowly coming back; I'm trying the best I can to hurry up so every can get their fill of the yaoi goodness


End file.
